Last Resort
by Madame Noize
Summary: 400 college students travel to the island of Banoi for a senior trip they will never forget, or live to remember. Meanwhile Leon S. Kennedy is sent to the tropical island paradise to investigate the possible threat of a viral outbreak and gets more then what he bargains for, and what is Ada doing here? A 3 game crossover though I was only able to select two. RE x DI x Boarder land
1. C1 Who do ya Voodoo?

**A/N: **First off i want to thank everyone of you for stopping by. It means a lot that you took the time to read this. I hope you like it just as much as i do. Furthermore this story is rated **M** for the possibility of violence, foul language, death and the abuse of alcohol and drugs.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this fictional story and the character Katelyn Adams.

* * *

Chp1: **Who do ya Voodoo?**

"Katie!"

"Katie, wake up chica! We're here and it is Go-or-geous!"

I opened my eyes to the to the blaring sunlight coming in through the windows of the 20 seated shuttle bus.

Where am I?

Oh yeah.

It's spring break and the graduating class of Michigan Tech University, MTU for short, is on their annual senior trip. This year's destination is the Island of Banoi; for a one-week stay at the Royal Palms Resort Hotel.

I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Jesus, Tina."

She laughed. Her pixie cut blonde hair bouncing with every bump in the road.

"The hotel is right by the beach. Oh this is awesome." She continued without a second glance in my direction. "Aren't you glad you came?"

"Not really." I said, rubbing a kink from my neck. I must have fallen asleep against the window.

Tina Portland, better known as Tiny Tina or Tiny T for short. Chemistry major, lab junkie and my B.F.F. Standing at a mere four feet eight inches she's a straight-up ghetto white bitch; and those are her words not mine.

She pouted at me. "Aw, boo girl! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Probably at home with my Xbox." I zip up my checkered hooded, yellow hoodie. I felt a chill despite it being near 90 degrees out. I can be weird like that.

Tina laughed. That's why I loved her. She understood me and how much of a geek I am, or maybe it was because she was a geek herself.

"Don't be such a buzz-kill Katie." Came a voice from another set of seats adjacent to the row we were in. "Don't make me regret bringing you."

"It's not like I wanted to come anyway." I muttered back.

Jenna turned around in her seat and peered down at me with cold blue eyes. They would be pretty if her eyelids weren't caked in tons of knock off designer eyeliner and shadow.

"Listen Katelyn-"

"Gauge…" I said cutting her off. I hated my name. It was overly feminine and I was anything but. Gauge, was my online user name. After coming in first place in the Star Craft gaming league of 2011, the name just stuck. That, and you can't exactly use your own name when hacking, can you?

"Loser." She continued. "I didn't want you to come, but Tina insisted. You're only here cause you can get **the stuff** for the party tonight. Everyone is expecting me to have it, so don't you even think of fucking this up for me!"

Of course, by **the stuff**, she meant drugs. Some new form of meth, or something, sold on the black market. I got it all right, and it was stupid expensive. I had to hack into 13 different bank accounts to get enough money for it without being detected. Trust me, its harder then it sounds.

I also managed to open an account under my mom's name (God rest her soul) to transfer the funds to. I withdrew most of it. (15 hundred big ones, to be exact.) Of which was currently stored safely away in a do-it-yourself secret compartment in my duffle bag. The things you could learn from just a few minutes on YouTube. Dad would be proud.

"Leave her alone sis, we got it under control."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when Tina defended me, even if it was only her sister, but more then that I hated myself for being a complete wimp. Yes, I'll say it. Jenna Portland intimidates me, Katelyn Adams. It's been that way since we meet in the 5th grade. After all, I was the nerd so that would make her the bimbo, the Daphne to my Velma. She's blonde, pretty, and popular and is currently dating the guy I've been crushing forever, Matthew Davis.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not a pushover. I only do what she says so she'll get off my back. Besides hanging with her means I get to see Matt.

"You better." She said turning around in her seat. Matthew who was sitting in the seat besides her, nearest the aisle shrugged his shoulders at me in a silent apology before going back to listening to his IPod. His love life was like a Tootsie Pop commercial. What he saw in a girl like Jenna, the world may never know.

I continued to stare in his direction earning a cheeky grin from the blonde at my side. I could feel my ears growing hot under her stare. Ok maybe it was more then a crush.

Our bus pulled up in front of the hotel and parked beside two rows of other buses. The rest of our senior class I'm guessing, along with some local tourist. I climbed out of the bus with the rest of my class, threw on my favorite yellow-tinted lensed sunglasses and looked up at hotel. It was massive. 20 stories tall and about 3 football fields wide. Complete with 3 pools, a Jacuzzi in every suit and a day spa. Oh joy! (Sarcasm)

We gathered in the lobby. Jenna checked in for her group and Tina checked in for ours. Though you can't really call us a group. Us being Tiny T and I, considering no one would really room with us weirdoes anyway.

"Got it, yo!" she waved our key cards in front of my face. "First things first, we cancel room service, set up the base, then we can hit the party."

I put the key card in my pocket and shifted the weight of my duffle bag on my shoulder. "Party?"

Her already big, blue eyes widened. "You, seriously, don't know?"

"You couldn't be anymore of a loser if you tried." Jenna said coming up behind us, her long hair swaying behind her. "There's going to be a party in the hotel ballroom tonight, and get this Sam B is performing."

My face lit up. It was the first good news in days. "No freaking way."

"Yes-way! Just remember to get the stuff before the party tonight, ok?" she flipped her hair and returned to her group, which consisted of Matt (of course), Matt's friends and the entire MTU cheerleading squad. I guess Jenna wasn't all that bad.

Just as they began to walk away I heard her mutter. "What a freaking dork. Lets go guys it might be contagious."

Scratch that. Jenna's the Webster's definition of the word bitch.

"Don't mind her." Tina said, tugging on the sleeve of my hoodie. "Come on, we have to set up. Our room is on the 12 floor, this way." She took off, practically skipping to the elevator. To anyone who didn't know her, you would swear that this 4'8" blonde, in pink overalls; complete with a white sequin halter top, purple blue stripped leggings, and sneakers was 12 years old, and couldn't possible be a college student 5 days from graduation.

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Tiny-T, wait up." I secured the duffle bag on my shoulder, grabbed her roller suitcase, which she conveniently left behind, along with my own and quickly followed after her. "Tina slow down." I felt like one of those soccer moms you would see on late night television, lecturing her rambunctious children.

She turned a corner doing 90 (swear to God) and I increased my pace to follow after her. I should have been more focused on watching where I was going, but it was much too late for that. I turned the corner and smacked right into a guy, who was heading in the opposite direction, in just as much of a hurry as I was. I stumbled backward, tripped over the roller suitcases and landed flat on my back, my legs hanging ridiculously over the side of our luggage.

"Ok, ouch." I sat up slightly, and waited from my world to stop spinning. Whoever he was he was solid. I felt like I had run headfirst into a wall.

"Hey, are you ok?" He knelt down on one knee and helped me sit up straight. His voice was smooth with a slight hint of a baritone. He didn't have an accent. He must be from the states like I was.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that." I said taking his outstretched hand as he helped me to stand. I began to awkwardly straighten my clothing while he bent down again to pick up my sunglasses that had fallen off. He gave me a small apologetic smile and handed them back to me. I took this moment to…analyze him.

He's tall and well built; sturdy without too much muscle, and looked much older than me, probably in his early thirties. His dirty-blonde hair is in need of a trim; it's long and hangs down over the sides of his face, joining nicely with the matching stubble growing along his jawline. He looks down at me with deeply set, grayish-blue eyes. He's also well dressed; I notice.

He wore a dark blue button-up over a white wife-beater, with black slacks, leather belt and matching loafers. His lips pulled up into a sly yet very seductive smirk and my ears get warm again. From the information I have gathered I would assume that he was probably thought that I was checking him out. As if!

Ok, fine he's pretty decent looking…for an old guy.

I took my offered sunglasses from him and tucked them into my pocket, muttering my thanks. I grabbed my fallen suitcase and up righted Tina's. There was a brief, but extremely awkward pause. I was having trouble trying to get my brain to process a complete sentence. Some genius I turned out to be.

He straightened his shirt then placed a large hand on my head and ruffled my short auburn hair. "No problem kid. Just be more careful next time."

I frowned and both my brows rose in protest. "K-kid?" How old does he think I am? I politely push his hand away and shake my bangs away from my face. Too could play at this game. "Whatever gramps." The corner of my mouth raised in a triumphant smirk as his eyes widened. Ha! Double experience points for me!

Tina finally turned up. I guess she must have been wondering what the hold up was. She approached us with a big grin on her face. "There you are! Gawd, I've only been holding the elevator, like, for-ever!"

"Oh yeah-sorry Tina." I handed Tiny-T the handle to my suitcase and nodded my head at the man in a silent "goodbye" before following after the blonde who was already making a mad dash for the elevator. I sighed and once again followed after her. Little did I know that I was going to bump into him again, and he would save my life.

* * *

**A/N:** That was the first chapter folks. Tell me what you think. I won't beg you, but a review, even one, would mean the world to me. I'll have the next chapter posted soon. take care!


	2. C2 A mission briefing

**LN: **I want to thank everyone for reading, and for those of you who stuck around you will be rewarded with a new chapter-Yay!

Oh! A special thanks to **_Fliqpy492_**for favoring this story. I am glad to know someone besides myself likes it, and don't forget to review. It makes my day and the chapters will come a whole lot faster if you do.

* * *

C2: **A mission briefing.**

**Friday June 12, 2009. Banoi Island 11:45 a.m.**

It was a little before noon when a black Mercedes pulled into the indoor parking garage on the lower level of the Royal Palms hotel reserved for hotel guests only. The car's windows were darkly tinted to obscure the view of the driver, but not enough as to invite unwanted attention from the island's law enforcement.

It was quiet in the garage except for a few people, who were just mulling around or collecting their luggage from their vehicles before making their way out into the heat. It was a big difference from the refreshing coolness of the parking area.

The driver of the Mercedes laid back against his chair as he pulled into one of the many parking spaces available to him and shut off the engine. He sighed heavily, exhaling out his nostrils, as he ran his hand through his slightly messing, dirty blonde locks. His bowl hairstyle had grown out considerably and he made a mental note to get a haircut once he got back to the states. He put on a pair of blue tinted shades just as the familiar beep of his PDA alerted him to an oncoming call. He fished the communicator out of the pocket of his jeans and touched the screen activating the camera function.

"Good morning, Agent Kennedy." Came the slightly impassive, female voice on the other end.

"Ingrid, I thought we were on first name basis?"

The woman on screen rolled her eyes behind her wire-framed glasses. "Not while you are on the job, we're not."

"You're breaking my heart." He said, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

Ingrid cleared her throat her cheeks feeling warm despite the fact that she was sitting in a well air-conditioned office. "Focus Leon!" She warned. "Have you reached the destination?"

He was laughing inside. Hunnigan; the queen of changing the subject. At least he was able to make her blush, and he wasn't going to let her live that down ever.

"Yeah, got here just a little while ago."

"Good. Look in the glove compartment; the files you will need are in there."

Leon unbuckled his seatbelt, reached over in to the passenger side and opened the compartment. Inside was a single, manila envelope. He took it and placed it on his lap before closing the compartment door.

"You will have to go undercover for this one."

He raised a brow. "Undercover? That's a first."

She shrugged her shoulders and used a carefully manicures finger to push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "There is a first time for everything." Was her reply and Leon silently agreed.

"You will be going under the identity of Kevin Smith. Use that name at check-in. The envelope contains an official photo ID and passport along with the mission's briefing. Once you get into your hotel room and have read over the documents-"

"Destroy them." He finished for her and she nodded.

He opened the envelope and immediately replaces his own ID and passport book with the ones provided for him.

"Now, lets go over your alias' background. Your name is Kevin Smith. You are a bachelor from New York and you are on a company paid, weekend getaway."

"Oh, the irony." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Of course he was ignored. Although she did find his currant situation quite humorous, this was business and there was a time and place for everything.

"Hey, listen." he said suddenly, interrupting her train of thought. "There were some buses parked out front filled to the brim with frat kids. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, but if it's bothering you I can look into it." She said glancing off screen for a moment.

"Yeah; actually. If things get out of hand I would like to lessen the amount of possible casualties."

"Roger that. Good luck Leon," She said, ending the transmission.

"Hopefully I won't need it," he said laying his head against the tan color leather headrest.

He reached down and pressed a button located under the dashboard releasing the lock on the trunk of the car. He stepped out of the car, and tucked the envelope under his arm as he made his way around the back. Pulling the hood up he located and grabbed a solid black briefcase and a duffle bag containing a change of clothes. He cracked the suitcase open and slipped the envelop inside before turning to leave, but he didn't walk away till he heard the familiar clunk of all the locks activating simultaneously. He made his way over to the elevator that would lead him to main lobby. He pushed the button and took a moment to look over his appearance reflected in the polished chrome doors of the elevator. Flicking his wrist he glanced down at his watch and cursed under his breath. He was running late.

"Elevators, still unreliable." He said, giving up his wait for the elevator and deciding to take the stairs instead. He took them two at a time, thankful that no one else was around to witness, and made his way into a large hallway. There were plenty of windows letting in natural sunlight and gave the place a very inviting atmosphere. As he made his way down the hall a little girl with short spiky blonde hair shot past him, only stopping when she got to the elevator she she could jab away at the button. She stomped her foot in frustration when she got no results.

Leon chuckled, shaking his head at the youth's actions, but in that moment he failed to notice the young woman who was approaching him from just around the corner. When he did look up it was much too late. She crashed into him and stumbled backward. He reached out a hand to stop her fall but missed and could only watch helplessly as tripped over the two suitcases she was dragging behind her.

He cursed under his breath and sat his briefcase against the wall. He knelt besides her, placing a hand on the small of her back and gently lifted her into a sitting position.

"Hey! Are you ok?" He asked her. He couldn't help but be genuinely concerned for her well being. She was a woman after all.

"Um...yeah. I'm ok. Sorry about that," came her reply. She raised a hand to brush the fiery locks away from her face and eyes.

She was a pretty little thing of average height and athletic built. Her bright green eyes shied away from his gaze behind delicate lashes. She had long legs, pale skin and large breasts, which he convinced himself that he had taken notice from a medical standpoint, though they were modestly hidden beneath her brightly colored hoody. Her hair was cut short in a tomboyish style, but still managed to hang in her face, of which was dotted with freckles.

When their eyes met again, he felt awkward and a little embarrassed for staring. Just her luck, she had bumped into an old pervert, he though as he retrieved he sunglasses off the floor and helped her stand. They stood there for another awkward moment in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to do before he remembered that he was late and had yet to check in. He looked her over again, checking for injuries, and when he was sure that she was alright, he grabbed his briefcase, ruffled her hair and headed off in the direction of the reception.

The lobby was packed with people. The majority being college students. Some where checking in while others were just hanging around. He made his way past them and the woman at the desk looked up as he approached.

"Good afternoon sir, and welcome to Royal Palms Resort. My name is Xian Mei. Will you be checking in?"

He removed his glasses, hanging them on his shirt, and leaned against the desk. He balancing his weight on one elbow.

"Yes, my name is Kevin Smith," he said presenting his ID to the woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. She was of Asian decent and looked very attractive in her red and white work uniform. He had a thing for women in uniform, and he showed it with the charming smile he gave her, but it went unnoticed as she turned to him up in the computer monitor.

"Alright Mr. Smith," she said with a slight accent. "It would seem you have a reservation with us. "I'll just go ahead and...there! You are all set." She reached under the desk and handed him a plastic key-card with the Royal Palms logo on it. "You are on the fourth floor in room 4H."

Leon nodded, took the card from her, and placed in his back pocket. "Thanks- Um, about these kids?"

"Students from the Michigan University of Technology. The right-wing of the building has been reserved for their stay, as to not disturb our other guest.

"Great, thanks a bunch," he said as he turned to leave.

"You're welcome and please enjoy your stay at Royal Palms." He heard her say from over his shoulder.

Leon stood in front of his room exactly five minutes after his appointment with reception. He was a bit worn out from all the traveling and was greatly craving a glass of his favorite alcoholic beverage. He would have to call room service later and see if they could spare a bottle. He swiped his card and opened the door to a cozy suite, equipped with a kitchenette, a small bathroom, a large four poster bed, and a small desk made of polished wood near the open balcony that overlooked the beach.

"Nice," he thought out loud.

He quickly located the "Do Not Disturb" sigh and hung it on the doorknob, before closing and locking the door. He tossed his duffle bag on to the bed as he made his way over to the desk, stopping briefly at the mini fridge for a bottle of water. Placing the briefcase on the table he took a nice, long swig from the bottle, it's contents cooling his throat. Some of it escaped the corner of his mouth and trickled down jawline and along his neck. He took a seat at the desk and flipped the case open. Inside was the envelope from earlier as well as his beloved Silver Ghost encased in hard foam. Next to it was his combat knife, two extra magazines and simple first aid.

He removed the nine-millimeter from its resting place, taped the butt of the gun against his open palm and pointed it against the wall. The laser pointer came to life. The red dot bobbed slightly on the wall in time with his breathing. Safety was still on of course; he hadn't lost his mind just yet. When he was finished reacquainting himself he put it down on the desk. He then reached for the files within the envelope and flipped through them. He counted five pages. Two of which contained images of a strange yet beautiful red flower.

He sat the files on the desk, leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't normally pray but he hoped to God that this would all just be a false lead, that everything would be alright and he could go home, but with his luck things would be the total apposite. It always was, and he had a sinking feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen.

He sighed; "Damn I need a drink."

* * *

**LN:** Well, what do you think? Was Leon convincing? Is there anything i need to change? Please let me know I would love to hear from you all. As always Read and Review!


End file.
